The present invention relates to a semiconductor device including power semiconductor components and method of making a semiconductor device including an epitaxial deposition of a semiconductor layer on a semiconductor substrate.
For some semiconductor components it is necessary to provide semiconductor layers having different properties one above another. Power semiconductor components that require e.g., a lightly doped semiconductor layer (drift zone), on a highly doped semiconductor substrate layer shall be mentioned here as an example of such semiconductor components. Typical representatives of such power semiconductor components are for example diodes, MOSFETs or IGBTs.
When producing semiconductor layers on a semiconductor substrate, there is a need for the electrical properties of the semiconductor layer to be kept as stable as possible. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.